Image based rendering (IBR) techniques can be used to represent and render objects. IBR techniques can be beneficial when rendering geometrically complex scenes. In addition or in the alternative, IBR techniques can be beneficial when shading geometrically complex scenes (e.g., when global illumination algorithms are used).
In some cases, as the geometric complexity of an object increases the time required to render the object can also increase. For example, an IBR technique can be texture mapping. In another example, a Layered Depth Image (LDI) can be an image-based technique that can be used for representing and rendering objects with complex geometries. The selection of an IBR technique for representing and rendering objects can be based on the complexity of the object. The IBR technique selection can be determined in order to minimize image rendering times.